


You'll be the Death of Me

by TokumeiKun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokumeiKun/pseuds/TokumeiKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every little thing in Eren gets to Heichou in an unexplainable reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be the Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized words inside quotations are Corporal Levi's thoughts, side comments as he observe the conversation between Eren and Petra. You know how much of a potty-mouth he is.

Levi closed his eyes, feeling the warm breeze visiting him through the wide window. With his cup of tea resting on the table nearby, he leaned his elbows on the window sill and savored the lazy, cozy afternoon atmosphere that smelled of dried leaves and mint of the steam puffing from the little porcelain. Fluttering his eyes open, a light amount of satisfaction bloomed inside his chest while he saw the little heads of the people from the height of his room on the tower of the castle, the fact of looking down on them making him amused in an unknown reason. His steel grey eyes traveled from one person to another, abruptly stopping on a brunette, his faint smile slowly evaporating like his cooling tea. Even standing three storeys away from the ground, it was no mistaking that those disheveled clumps of chocolate brown locks is no other than Eren Jaeger.

Lifting his cup with his fingers on the fine mouth of the earthenware, he brought it upon his lips and sipped the warm, refreshing liquid, his eyebrows meeting and forming a crease on his forehead. He scrutinized the boy from a distance, watching his every move as he marched around the even terrain  peppered with twigs, pebbles and leaves of different shades of two overlapping seasons. Every little detail was caught by the Corporal's keen eyes. His wrong handling of the rake, sloppy posture, uneven tucked shirt, and is that a grain of rice stuck on his cheek way back from lunch? Really. Levi couldn't help how his palm unconsciously traveled to cover his face, sighing in disbelief as the young titan-shifter could only be completely described in one word— Messy.

_"Brat."_

The mild annoyance vibrating from inside him makes him want to grab the boy by the collar right this second and give him damn long lectures about how to keep oneself decently tidy. He stared with furrowed eyebrows on the tall figure below, as he moved around the grounds and gather leaves in small piles with the rake. As  Levi watched how serious Eren's expression is, he let out an amused snort, finding how the boy is always extreme to everything. Even in making a couple of piles of leaves.

"Eren!" A voice echoes from below, making both Levi cut his lazy stare at Eren. Petra soon came running, towards the boy who continued on clearing the ground.

_"Can't even hear when people call you huh."_

"What are you doing? You are supposed to rest after eating." The concerned higher up held out her hand and offered a handkerchief, chuckling as she noticed the grain of rice led stray on Eren's face, taking the initiative to wipe the sweating young boy.

_"Disgusting."_

"Petra-San." A smile greeted her, which was suddenly replaced by a squint as the fine fabric gently slides across his face damp with perspiration.

_"Letting people wipe your owns face. Such a fucking shitty brat."_

"You aren't even on duty to clean-up today. Come inside, today's very humid. No wonder you're sweating."

_"Filthy. That grime takes ten baths to be removed."_

"No Petra-San." Beaming as thanks, he started sweeping again, clearing up the few scattered leaves on their feet and piling it up into a little colorful mountain of crisp leaves. "Heichou said that the grounds will look beautiful if it's cleaned. And the view from his room is the best! I'll definitely show this to him."

_"..."_

Petra's lips parted, her eyes filled with awe, seeing Eren smiling with his cheeks tinted with a pretty shade of pink, and his caribbean green eyes twinkling. Her dainty heart danced in thrill as she realized how Eren do something for someone with harbored feelings, feeling admiration and at the same time envy on how the young boy is open to express his complicated emotions in such simple ways.

Even from meters away and as if he's the one where Petra is, Levi could hear everything. Every word that came out of those lips, made his eyes widen, his face redden, and his emotionless face turn panicked, surprised, and blushing. Shaking subtly, he clutched the hard stone, shutting his eyes for a moment while trying to figure out what his current emotion is called.

Anger? Anxiety? Excitement?

There's an annoying tickling feeling deep inside his abdomen, and it's all caused by him. The brat.

Honest, straight forward. Simple, transparent. So pure. So innocent.

_"That fucking idiot."_

Eren Jaeger.

_"You'll be the death of me."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new to the fandom, but was only able to get the chance to write my limitless fantasies about my OTP due to real life shits. Levi and Eren. Although my username means "Anonymous" or literally "No name", hi there. I'm Ren. Pleased to meet everybody.
> 
> My OTP is ErenxLevi. But as I call Eren my Ultimate Uke, I love whoring him to everybody. Especially Erwin, Bertholdt, Jean and hhhh-- *screams*
> 
> Well that's about it. Um. Done this in the middle of the dawn so please feel free to point out corrections of there are. Criticism is welcomed as well. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of shit.


End file.
